Tom Riddle's Girlfriend
by HelenaRow
Summary: AU. The war is over, the last defenses of the order of the Phoenix are broken. Lord Voldemort orders Lucius Malfoy, minister of magic, to collect a Mrs. Malfoy, widow of Lucius' late son, from Azkaban prison. LMGW past GWTR, very one-sided.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.

* * *

**The Widow Malfoy**

The rows of masked men in dark robes and masks had increased the last few days. The prisoners were gathered in front, kneeling. The dark lord was declaring his victory. The prisoners all looked down, some few snuffling sounds were coming from a young witch with long black hair.

"Victory is ours," he said. "Our sacrifices have been worth it. You now get your reward, my faithful disciples." He extended an almost skeleton hand to the crowd. For a moment everything went silent and then a deafening roar broke the peace, the Death Eaters fought to be first. The air was once again filled with curses and spells. When they were done, more than one Death Eater was dead, and nothing was left of the prisoners; where they had been was a large dark spot.

"Morsmordre." A man in the front-row shouted, pointing his wand at the sky. The final battle was over, and the remaining Death Eaters left.

"Lucius." He could hear a hissing sound. His mark was hurting violently. "Stay." he removed his mask carefully and knelt down. "Yes, my Lord." "Your son is dead." There was no remorse in the other man's voice, it was simply a statement. "Yes my Lord, he is." Lucius struggled with keeping the dignity of his voice.

"You know, your son was a traitor." Lucius tried to keep his head clear of any thoughts that could be picked up by a skilled legilimens. "Yes, my Lord."

"With such connections, Lucius... What am I to think?" He was calm, licking himself on the upper lip. "My Lord, I would never betray you." "Yes, you are too slimy to do that to my face, Lucius." Lord Voldemort hissed.

"Crucio." The sensation lasted a lot shorter than Lucius would have expected. The spasms in his body were gone after a few seconds. He again got up to the kneeling position. "I have a task for you." Lucius just nodded this time. "Your son's widow, I need you to get her." This time Lucius could not hide anything. His son had not been married.

"You are naive, Lucius, he hid her from me. But I found her." Lucius was getting nauseous and his fingers were getting white from tension. Lord Voldemort could perfectly see the other man's mind now.

"No Lucius, I don't want her dead. Not right now anyway. You'll find her in Azkaban, under M. for Malfoy. I guess you recall where it is."

It took some time for Lucius to know that the dark Lord had really left, and before he dared look up again. He had never heard that his son had had a wife. True, because of the war, he had not been in direct contact with his son for some months, leading to Draco's death. Actually, since Narcissa's premature-slightly-Death-Eater-related-death, the information from his son had been somewhat sparse. But sincerely he did not believe any of the accusations against Draco.

He finally stood up and brushed the dirt from his expensive dark robe. A figure had been watching him. "Severus." He said sighing. "You scared me."

Severus Snape also removed his mask. His face was white and pale. "I am sorry you could not protect my son, Severus." His friend smiled. "We should not discuss those things, Minister." Lucius tightened his grip around his wand. "We should pick up your daughter-in-law before the press is all over this."

"Were you aware of this, Severus?" The potions master nodded. "Why is she in jail?" Snape smiled secretly, "In this conflict, I guess, jail was the safest place to be." Severus didn't reveal any more knowledge, and Lucius let it be at that.


	2. Prisoner 532281

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.

* * *

**Prisoner 532-281**

A small rowing-boat popped out of thin air half a meter over the sea-surface. Followed by a loud crack as Lucius Malfoy, minister of magic, apparated onto the boat. Only a moment after another loud crack indicated the arrival of Severus Snape.

Lucius took down his black hood to get a clearer view, the tower of Azkaban prison was almost visible in the mist. He could feel his face growing cold as ice, far above them the dementors were circling. It was as though the dementors could feel that they had had a sip of Lucius' soul and that made them hungry for more.

"Lumos," he whispered, a small circle of light around his wand ignited.

The boat was without paddles and took them to the main entry, where the prisoners were taken in. A huge grate port opened and the boat took them to the centre of the prison.

"I am Lucius Malfoy, Minister of magic." Lucius shouted. A small ugly goblin greeted them in the entrance. "Yes, yes, I recall." The goblin squeaked. Goblins were less affected by dementors than wizards, and thus made excellent jailers.

"What do you want?" The goblin said in a hoarse voice. Snape held himself in the background while Lucius spoke. "I am here for Mrs. Malfoy." he said with a bit of uncharacteristic uncertainty. The goblin nodded, "Yes, yes, Mrs. Malfoy..." As though he was trying to remember where she was. He turned around and started to walk "Cell 476-922. This way."

Most of the legal system had fallen apart, thus the minister of magic could do whatever he wanted, however Lucius was still surprised it was this easy.

The goblin was waving the dementors away, like had they been flies, as they went down the corridor. There where less dementors in Azkaban now after Lord Voldemort had been victorious, most of them enjoyed the freedom they had now. The goblin walked for some time before he stopped at a cell.

"Here it is," the goblin said, "cell 476-922, prisoner 532-281, Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy" He pointed up to the small window in the old wooden door. Large brass letters said "476-922".

Lucius looked in, he could see a small and chained woman sitting on the floor. Her red hair was dirty and she didn't even look up as Lucius put his nose closer to the barred window.

"Open it." Lucius ordered, the goblin was fighting with a very large key-chain. "Yes, yes." and finally selected one of them and reached up to the keyhole to open the door. Lucius dared not enter. The goblin was removing the chains on the woman's hands and feet.

However, the woman did not stand up, she just kept sitting there. In the end Lucius lost his patience, indicating to Snape to fetch her for him. He could see Snape bending down, and as he did, the woman looked at him mumbling "Professor Snape?" "Can you stand?" She nodded. He took her under the arms and helped her to her feet.

She barely noticed Lucius on the way out. Heavily supported by Snape, which Lucius suspected was more because of the mental trauma of this place, than from any physical injuries.

"I need you to sign here, Mr. Malfoy." The goblin said with a squeak. The woman was young and looked slightly familiar, she was surely not one of the girlfriends Draco had had, at least not one Lucius had any knowledge of. Snape was still supporting her onto the boat. She was wearing a long blue robe, which once had been of good quality. It looked warm enough for the trip.

When they had cleared the gates, she looked at Snape and whispered: "We really lost then?" Snape nodded. "Yes you lost." he said hollowly. "My father, my brothers?" She asked. "I don't know." This answer made her sob violently.

Lucius suddenly remembered her. She was that Weasley girl. That also fitted with the red hair, but it made absolutely no sense to him why she had been connected to Draco. Had it not been for the Dark Lord's orders Lucius would gladly have returned her to Azkaban prison.


	3. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

The woman was sitting at the dining table in the southern parlour of the manor, Ginevra Malfoy née Weasley was shaking violently. Lucius Malfoy was standing with his arms crossed, watching the woman's every move. Unable to know what to do with her he had brought her to his Wiltshire manor.

"Listen to me, Mrs. Malfoy." There was spite in his voice. "I know you were born in a trash-bin, that is however no excuse: As long as you are in this house I expect you to not show yourself as that," he waved his hand towards her. She still sobbed, looking down at the table.

Probably she just had some information the dark Lord needed, but as long as she had his name, she damned well had to have some level of dignity. And he badly needed a firewhiskey.

"Accio firewhiskey." He mumbled and pulled up a chair next to the girl. Pouring himself a glass, he asked: "Are you aware the dark Lord has asked for you?" Lucius drank a sip of the firewhiskey. The girl looked up, her eyes were blank and were deprived of any expression. She looked down again, not answering his question.

"What information do you have for him?" The girl was quiet for a while. "I don't have any information." she finally said very slowly. Lucius hammered his glass into the table right in front of her, firewhiskey splashed onto the girl's face. "I do not believe you, Mrs. Malfoy." He refilled his glass and drank it quickly.

"You cannot hide anything from him." Lucius said, leaving the room. He almost thought he imagined that the woman whispered "I know."

He ordered two house-elves to show her one of the guest rooms and some suitable clothes. The dark Lord would probably request that he came with her soon, so a chamber might have been unnecessary, but she was still a Malfoy, no less.

He redraw to his study, reading the large amount of letters the ministry owls had been bringing to his home in the course of the day. To his great surprise, he did not feel the characteristic burn in his mark. Just before eight, and the call had still not come, he carefully sealed the remaining letters in the top drawer of his desk and went to his private chambers to redress and wash before supper.

"Bring some soup to Mrs. Malfoy's room," he ordered. There was no need for her to starve, no-matter which traitorous line she was born from. He went to the great dining room as he usually did. It was especially at these times he missed his wife. However, the habit of eating there was stronger than the sorrow of eating there alone.

He was wearing his black velvet evening robe. The loneliness of his situation had convinced him that for the occasion it probably would be all right to wear a pair of slippers. A habit he had not exhibited when his wife was still alive.

After supper he walked to his study again, waiting for the call. After a while and it had become late, he decided to go to bed anyway.

"Lumos," he whispered as he wandered down the corridor to his bedroom. Everything was quiet. even the ghosts and the paintings did not say a sound. On the day of the declaration of victory, he would have expected at least some of the paintings to party. Some of them were not in their frames so maybe they were partying somewhere else.

When he passed the second guest-bedroom, he heard a noise that could neither be one of the paintings, or one of the house-elves, or even one of the ghosts. It was the sound of water, dripping water. And suddenly it came him to mind that he earlier had ordered the house-elves to provide a bath for Mrs. Malfoy.

The bath however should not be in the middle of the night and it would be a good way of killing oneself without a wand. If she had drowned herself the dark Lord would not be happy. He touched the handle, but the door to the second guest-bedroom was locked from the inside.

"Alohomora," Lucius said, pointing his wand at the doorknob.


	4. A Woman's Power

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.

* * *

**A Woman's Power**

She was for sure not dead. She turned around scared when Lucius opened the door. The witch was wet and completely naked, the dripping sound may have come from her drying her hair.

She had been taking a bath in the large metal tub placed in the middle of the room. A white towel on the side of the tub had been supporting her head. The fire was the only source of light except from the light from Lucius' wand.

He was standing as a tall dark statue in the doorway, completely stunned. After his cold grey eyes had measured her for a moment, Lucius closed the door again.

"Allan," Lucius shouted, a small house-elf appeared and bowed. "Please inform Mrs. Malfoy that bathing will not be tolerated in the middle of the night." The house-elf bowed and apparated away; presumably into the second guest-bedroom.

Lucius could feel his heart pump with adrenaline. He had not been with a woman for some time now. It was strange, when Narcissa had been alive he did not have any problems keeping other women. After her death it had not been the same.

"Nox," he mumbled shaking his head, as he went into his own bedroom. The vivid picture of Ginevra's white freckled skin was difficult to get out of his head. When he was younger, he would not have cared whether the girl was his son's widow, he was getting old.

He could not fall asleep, he lay for some time, thinking. And not even the white silken lined in his large four-poster bed provided any comfort. He needed badly to relieve himself, in more ways than one.

Lucius Malfoy woke very early from a burning sensation on his left forearm. So it was time. He took a grip on his walking stick and his black death eater cloak.

Mrs. Malfoy was sitting in a bright green dress on the bed, probably one that the house-elves had found in the late Mrs. Malfoy's closet. She was the perfect picture of a young witch. The red mane was flowing over her back, and the long green loose robe looked luxurious on her thin frame.

"Mrs. Malfoy." he said, carefully approaching her taking a grip on his wand. "I am glad you are up. I will take you to the dark Lord. Then let's see if you don't have any information for him." Lucius smiled, extending his arm to her. "I really did hope you'd come voluntarily."

Lucius looked at her with anticipation. "I am not going to come." Ginevra said, not looking at him. "He doesn't want me now." She turned her left arm and revealed a very weak impression of a scull and a snake. Lucius looked at it before he realized what he saw. Her arm had the same impression, which had accompanied him for the last thirty years: the dark mark.

He had not seen it the night before, he probably had focused on other things. But Lucius was almost sure he had known the whole inner circle of Lord Voldemort, and that one of the Weasleys should be among them was a surprise to him. Not that he was naive enough to think that the dark Lord did not have any secrets. He had the inclination to grip her and just hand her over, she could easily be fabricating lies.

She looked at him with her brown piercing eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, I do not know what you have been told! Tom does not want to see me right now." She said calmly with a great deal of determination. Lucius twisted by hearing her using the dark Lord's given name. "Mrs. Malfoy..." He had absolutely no reason to believe anything she might say.

"You should leave," she said, "If he has called you, you are already late." Now the Weasley was already telling him what to do. She just looked down, and he decided against all good reason not to bring her. The dark Lord would probably not be happy.

It was strange, somehow he both felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. The mark on his arm burned more intensely. He hated to admit it, but Ginevra was right, he should not let the dark Lord wait too long.

* * *

Lucius apparated to the middle of the ministry. He was wearing his death eater cloak and he had his white hair tied together in the neck. He was not wearing a mask, as there was no need to wear a mask these days.

The lobby-area of the ministry of magic had been transformed into a dark hall and the fountain had been removed to make way for a huge dark basilisk sprinkling water from its fangs. Half-dead muggles were chained from the ceiling. They were probably a result of yesterday's muggle-hunts.

Two ministry officials greeted him by giving the latest reports on the invasion of Bretagne and Maine. The usual ministry officials had been removed and had been replaced by loyal pureblooded wizards.

"Minister, the dark Lord is waiting," one of them said. The anti-apparition spells on what had previously been known as the Wizengamot were still in effect, preventing Lucius from going there directly.

"I know." He hissed, hurrying to the courtrooms of the Wizengamot, waving the bowing officials away. His black aristocratic cloak was billowing behind him.

The dark Lord was seated in the middle of the first row, a seat normally reserved for the chief Warlock of the now dissolved Wizengamot.

"Ah Lucius, finally you do me the honour of joining us, come have a seat," Lord Voldemort said, indicating the empty seat next to him. Now mask-less death eaters reserved the other seats, Lucius knew most of them.

A very few of them was in the mid-twenties, and might as well have went to school with his son. Many of the death eaters from his own days had been killed or immobilized at the battle at Hogwarts.

In the middle in a cage the previous minister of magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting. The surrounding court was shouting every time a small whine came from the man. He had boils in most of his face and he was shaking violently from the cruciatus curse. Actually from the appearance of the man, Lucius seriously doubted that the Shacklebolt was aware of anything that was going on around him. Probably it was for the better.

Lucius sat down next to the dark Lord. "Lucius, we were just getting to the interesting part. Where this nice young man admits to support something like muggles-total-world-domination." A roaring sound emerged from the background. If Lucius hadn't known better he would say that the dark Lord was smiling.

"So Kingsley, I understand that you don't like me." Lord Voldemort said, extending his wand again. The court cheered again.

"Crucio." Shacklebolt twisted in pain. "So Lucius, my friend, did you find the lady?" Lord Voldemort asked, his small snake eyes pierced Lucius and it gave for a moment Shacklebolt a relief. Not that Lucius thought that the previous minister of magic could feel anything where he was now.

Lucius looked down and nodded. "Yes, my Lord!" The dark Lord sent another series of torture curses in the direction of the wizard in the cage. A moaning sound escaped Shacklebolt as the new wave of curses hit him.

"You should return this to her," Lord Voldemort said, extending a maple wand. Lucius saved the wand in his sleeve. Lucius eyed Snape on one of the upper rows, looking at them, else all other eyes was fixed at the man under persecution.

The dark Lord looked at the man in the cage again.

* * *

When he came back from the ministry, Lucius went to the second guest-bedroom. Ginevra had only moved slightly since that morning, she was now lying on the bed. She was still fully dressed and asleep. Her legs were dangling over the side of the bed.

For a moment he hesitated before waking her, she looked like an untouched flower. He cleared his throat and she opened her eyes.

"There is a victory-party tonight," Lucius said, taking a seat next to her while taking a firm grip of her jaws. She looked at him with her big brown eyes. "Apparently the dark Lord requests that you should be present." Lucius let go of her jaws and removed a ringlet of hair from her eyes with a black glove.

"I don't want to be present," Ginevra said, she looked very determined and almost angry. She pulled the loose robe closer to her head. It was not really something she could decide. "Mrs. Malfoy ..." Lucius said, removing another ringlet of red hair from her face admiring it for a moment. "You really should come to that party." He smiled at her for a moment. The dark Lord would probably not be happy for any excuse from neither of them.

"You should also wear something nice, Lucius said, leaving her bed. He was surprised she did not do anything foolish. Then he left her and closed the door. For a moment outside her door, he could hear her sad sobbing from the other side.

Lucius dressed himself in a long black dress robe and polished dragon skin shoes. He placed himself in the lobby of Malfoy Manor while waited for her. It was not a time or place to force her. When she finally came, he decided it had been worth the wait.

Ginevra looked divine. She was wearing a light blue robe with a tall neck opening, not revealing any flesh, it also covered her arms, most notably also the black tattoo on her left arm. Her eyes were only slightly swollen from crying. Her red hair was put up in a very old-fashioned style. She looked like a witch from one of the ancient pureblood lines.

"You'll need this," Lucius Malfoy said, looking away while he handed her the wand. "My wand, how did you...?" She hesitated for a moment before she snatched it from him hands. "...Tom gave it to you!" she then said with a sigh. Lucius twisted a moment but didn't confirm anything. He looked at the young witch who was holding her wand. He could understand her, without wand a witch or wizard was nothing. Actually, Lucius would almost have expected her to use the wand for some evil bat-bogey hex, but she just hid it in her sleeve.

Ginevra took a hold on Lucius. For a moment he looked at her with suspicion and a bit of repulsion for her touching his coat. "We should go." She said determined.

Lucius turned around and looked at her. He took her upper arm in a very firm grip, twisting her backwards. "Listen to me, Weasley-tart." He squeezed her even more backwards till the point where she almost fell, his nose was just centimetres from her's. "You may have my name, you may even be a pureblood, but never ...," he pierced her with his icy eyes "...ever believe I will not kill you if you misbehave, my little blood-traitor." She gasped and he let go.

"Let's go, Mrs. Malfoy." He said spitefully while holding her firmly at the neck. "The party is waiting."


	5. The Avery Family Mansion Victory Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.

* * *

**The Avery Family Mansion Victory Party**

The party was held in Avery's family mansion. Most of the higher-ranking death eaters were present, as well as representatives of the most important pure-blooded families in Britain. The dark Lord had not yet made an appearance, he probably preferred to wait until all the guests were there.

It was a party as the ones in the old days, the days for pureblooded witches and wizards. Trays with champagne were floating around in the hall before they stopped at each guest. Lucius took a glass of champagne, but waved the tray away before Ginevra had time to take a glass.

The Avery family mansion had a great hall with a maple floor and huge tapestries depicting wizards doing different kinds of acts. Some of them were hunting muggles, others were taming snakes. Lucius had never heard that there should have been any parselmouths in the Avery bloodline, so probably the tapestry also showed wizards from other families or else someone was bragging.

Lucius knew most of the people present personally and everyone knew him. As the minister of magic most people took the time to talk to Lucius. However, naturally most of them looked at Ginevra with some suspicion, but nobody said anything. Lucius could see Rabastan Lestrange smile and nod approvingly in the direction of them. He was happy however that he could not see what Rabastan was thinking.

Lucius immediately fell into a conversation with an old school-friend, a fellow Slytherin. He looked at Ginevra, she was unnaturally pale and was gasping for air. His instincts told him to keep her under surveillance the whole time, especially now she was equipped with a wand. There were very few on Ginevra's age at the party and probably not anyone she knew from school, so he doubted that it would be any loss for her.

"Mr. Minister, I don't think I have been introduced to the young lady." Mrs. Greengrass, a very nosy elderly witch, said, interrupting Lucius' conversation. She smiled very fakely to Ginny.

"Ahh, Mrs. Greengrass. Yes, this is my daughter-in-law, she is a little shy," Lucius put a hand behind Ginevra's back and pushed her forward.

Mrs. Greengrass looked intensely at Ginevra, "Which family three are you from, my sweet little angel?" Ginevra winced and tried to get away from the foul stench coming from the witch's mouth. She looked at Lucius begging, but he just pretended he didn't notice.

"Weasley," Ginevra said, Lucius was smiling crookedly. "Weasley?" The witch spat, "blood-traitors!" She spat again almost hitting Ginevra's robe.

"Tell me girl, are you also a blood-traitor?" The elderly woman looked at her. Ginny was shaking her head. "Yes, we all reform for the better, don't we, Mrs. Malfoy?" Lucius said, and smirked at her.

Then the moment they had been waiting for came. A huge dust-cloud formed in the centre of the hall, soon after Lord Voldemort apparated to the middle. A great cheer went over the crowd, some of the elderly purebloods were actually clapping. Ginevra was hiding behind Lucius.

"Welcome, my friends," Lord Voldemort said, extending his arms toward the crowd. They were cheering again and several were saluting him with their champagne glasses.

"Ah Lucius, minister, how is the invasion going?" He floated in the direction of Lucius and Ginevra. Lucius bowed: "Good my Lord. We almost have the whole of Maine, we'll walk towards Paris soon."

"Ah and my little princess." Lord Voldemort extended a white hand toward Ginevra, who was still trying to stay invisible behind Lucius. "Out of Azkaban and all dressed up." His lip-less mouth twisted.

Lucius moved aside and pushed Ginevra in front of him. She gasped, moving very slowly back toward Lucius. The dark Lord laughed. "You used to confide in me." He said, reaching for her hair. She winched, but Lord Voldemort just laughed.

Then he started hissing at her in parseltongue. Lucius was not certain if she understood it or if she was just scared. When lord Voldemort finally let go of her hair she looked down not saying a word. After some few minutes lord Voldemort again lost interest in her and turned toward Avery.

In the end, the dark Lord sat down in a throne in the end of the great hall. After that the conversations again returned to normal, if not a bit less loud. Lucius was actually starting to enjoy himself, and Ginevra was behaving nicely. It was still unclear to him, why the dark Lord had even wanted her to come. However, he had learnt a long time ago that it was not wise to question any decision from the dark Lord.

A couple of hours had passed, when Ginevra touched his sleeve very carefully, "Mr. Malfoy?" He turned angrily.

"What?"

"I need to go."

"Excuse me?"

She was indicating for the door. For a moment he was in disarray, before he understood what she meant. "Yes, you can go." He said, waving her away.

* * *

Most of the guest had starting dancing. Normally, Lucius would have danced with his wife.

At least Pansy Parkinson looked like she was having a good time, she was violently flirting with everyone. If she had been Lucius' daughter she would have been sent straight home. She stopped almost out of breath in front of him. "Mr. Malfoy? Would you like to dance?" She was still gasping for air from her last dance.

Pansy was wearing a very tight black robe, which did not leave much of the woman's body to the imagination. This woman, Lucius had with almost certainty seen, sticking her tongue down Draco's throat. Actually, she reminded him a little of Bellatrix Lestrange, before her marriage to Rodolphus.

The wildness in her eyes also reminded him of Bella. To an extent that he started considering if the girl should have younger more calm sister.

He thanked Pansy for the dance and suddenly he realized that Ginevra had been away for some time. Even for a lady it should not take that long. She could have disappeared or done something foolish. No matter which one it was, the dark Lord would probably hold him responsible.

After looking around very discretely, he concluded she was not in the great hall. He went to the ladies' powder room. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy?" a small witch asked, Lucius could not immediacy identify her, "Yes?" he said impatiently. "If you are looking for your daughter-in-law, I think she is in the park with Prof. Snape, I think she was unwell."

Lucius went outside, he could see two dark silhouettes in the end of the avenue. He moved in closer, one of them appeared to be Ginevra and the other one was Severus Snape. It appeared that they where arguing.

"It is morally wrong, she was hissing," she looked agitated. "You have done it before." She moved closer to Snape, "No, professor, I haven't." Snape was inches from her, sticking his long crocked nose into her face.

"Severus?" Lucius approached the two. Both of them turned around, looking very guilty. "What are you doing?" Lucius asked, Snape looked at him with suspicion. After a brief eye contact between them, Snape walked away from Ginevra.

"Nothing, Lucius, nothing," Snape stowed past Lucius. Looking back at Ginny, he said: "You are not the only one who suffers." Then he went back into the party. "Mrs. Malfoy? are you all right?" Lucius had no intentions of finding out what Severus had been requesting, it probably hadn't been something pleasant.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" She had become pale as ice. But she followed him back inside. She was shaking from the cold wind in the gardens.

"Mr. Malfoy," Mrs. Greengrass greeted him again, "I forgot to introduce you." Two young witches were standing just behind her. "My two daughters of cause, Daphne and Astoria." Both of them were young and very pretty. He extended a hand to greet them. They giggled and curtseyed at him.

Lucius was almost sure he was imagining Ginevra making eyes, when Mrs. Greengrass whispered in his ear that neither of the girls was accounted for.

He could see Pansy looking very evil in the background. If he had been either Daphne or Astoria he would not feel particular safe, and would probably also check the punch for poison. Pansy could easily have been one of the three Black sisters back in their days.


	6. Interested

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.

* * *

**Interested**

It was nearing dawn, the party was way too long for Lucius. But now he had come, he could not leave until the end. He was nipping at the later dinner, which was served in the early morning. Ginevra had fallen asleep on a chair a couple of meters away. Most of her hair had fallen down, it was still slightly curly and looked blood red.

Some of the younger witches and wizards were still dancing, and the music was still playing. Pansy had seated herself next to Lucius after a very wild dance with the youngest Avery. She was struggling for air.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, nipping of her honey-wine. "These parties always are too short, don't you think?" He looked at her not revealing anything. Her cheeks were red and blushing and her white breasts were going up and down as she was taking in air. Her black hair was cut short making her look fresh and almost boyish.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson, I do." He smiled at her, supporting himself to his walking stick and drinking a sip of his water. She was wearing an extraordinary set of jewellery in black diamonds and dark blue sapphires. It had been her mother's, as Lucius recalled.

Pansy cast a look at Ginevra, who was fast asleep, hanging as a doll in her chair. "Why do you tolerate having her with you, Mr. Malfoy, she is a disgrace." "She is my son's widow." Lucius said shrugging his shoulders.

Pansy looked at him again, not really satisfied with the explanation. But she clearly didn't know what else to object to Ginevra. Changing the subject Pansy said: "I know how great a loss it was for you to loose both your son and wife. It must be terrible for you," Pansy moved her chair a little closer to him smiling comforting.

Before Pansy had time to make another move, they were interrupted by Augustus Rookwood, who placed himself between them. "Lucius. Miss Parkinson." He said and nodded at them, "I am so sorry to interrupt, but, Miss Parkinson, it appears that your fiancée is looking for you! I think he is leaving."

Probably Pansy would probably have hexed Augustus if he had been any other person. She looked at him with absolute daggers in her eyes, then she smiled shortly at Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, if you will excuse me." Lucius nodded at her cordially: "Of cause."

Augustus took the chair she left. "You are popular with the ladies tonight, Lucius." He mused sipping of Pansy's glass. "No wife and no heir, but I guess the Malfoy line shouldn't fear extinction. My friend." Augustus eyed Pansy as she was leaving the hall. "As far as I recall that is also the case for you Augustus." Lucius said, "True, but there is nothing like money to make a woman weak in the knees, and being rich is a quality which I unfortunately do not possess! You should re-marry, Lucius." Lucius grunted.

"At least Miss Parkinson with the jealous fiancée looked interested. The Greengrass girls are also very pleasant, or how about Miss Vane, I believe she also looked a little interested, if you are into that kind of thing. Or if you wish to live life more dangerously, Ms. Zabini just asked for your well being outside," Augustus said casually. Lucius pierced Augustus for a moment with his eyes. Ms. Zabini was legendary in making her husbands die.

"Are you trying to say something?" Lucius asked. Augustus laughed, "No no, just observing." Lucius stood up saying: "I will also be leaving, goodnight Augustus." Lucius bowed, the other just nodded.

Lucius said goodbye to Mrs. Avery, and dragged Ginevra after him to find her cloak. She was very sleepy and didn't protest. The poor girl had probably never been at a party like this before. Outside, the sun was rising. And the fresh morning air felt good after a night in the closed hall.

"I normally walk home," Lucius said. Ginevra just nodded. She followed him with some difficulty. The shoes she was wearing appeared to cause her some problems. But he was not about to offer her his arm.


	7. Jugson's sister

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Ms. Rowling.

* * *

**Jugson's sister**

Lucius was dining alone. As always he was seated by the end of the main table, as the patriarch of the Malfoys. "Has Mrs. Malfoy eaten?" Lucius asked the house-elf, who was trying to stay invisible behind a vase next to the fireplace. Lucius didn't look up. "Mrs. Malfoy, master? Mrs. Malfoy, went out." Lucius ate another piece of meat, not looking at the elf. "Went out?" he asked in a stiff voice, more to himself than the elf.

The elf knew his master well, and began to hide further. "Really, did she?" Lucius said rhetorical, while breathing heavily. "... and, where did Mrs. Malfoy go?" Curse that the woman had a wand.

"Allan does not know, master." The elf banged its head into the side of the fireplace.

"Hmm." He ate the rest, put the serviette on the chair, he could from the corner of his eyes see the house-elf looking at him with its big blue eyes from behind the vase.

As it had appeared that Ginevra's residency in his house was of a more permanent nature, Lucius had allowed her to use the library. And made sure the house-elves did as she told, as long as she ate in her room. For his part, he slept with his wand under his pillow.

But he had actually not thought she would leave, where could she go? she had nothing left. Probably she would come back soon. However, he did not have long time to wonder before a familiar burning sensation appeared from his left forearm. Ginevra could wait, he gripped his robe and apperated immediately. No matter hold powerful you got, it was not wise to keep the dark Lord waiting.

To his great surprise the gathering place was again the Avery family mansion. But in the two weeks since the victory party the place was completely transformed. Instead of beautiful dancing couples, the grand hall was now stinking of death. It was dark, the only source of light was a hand-full of floating candles, which formed a circle in the middle of the hall. The army of robed death eaters were standing as dark silent figures. In the middle of the hall was an elevated throne, where the dark Lord was sitting. A new giant snake was sleeping at his left side. It was a huge albino snake, Lucius did not recognize the species. "My Lord." Lucius said kneeing in front of the throne. "Lucius." The dark Lord said with disdain. From the corner of his eye Lucius could see that the big white snake had lifted its head and was staring right at him.

Lucius got up and placed himself next to the big snake. As with Nagini he never really trusted that kind of animal, even though he was completely convinced that the snake obeyed its master's bidding, or maybe that was why he didn't trusted it. The place fell completely silent again.

"So Jugson, how is your sister?" Lord Voldemort asked innocently.

"My Lord? I think she is fine." Jugson stammered lower down the hall. A Ravenclaw from Lucius' own schooldays, Jugson had been a death eater for as long as Lucius himself.

"From what I hear she is more than fine," Lord Voldemort mussed, "mating with muggles, I am appalled." Most of the death eaters were shouting and booing. With a sign from the dark Lord, silence followed again. "Hmm... Jugson, do you know what we call that kind of blood-line?" Jugson was shaking violently now, as though someone had hit him with the cruciatus curse.

"My Lord?"

"Maybe you should wash the dirty blood from the family tree?" This was again followed by laud cheering from the others. Jugson's sister, who was ten years his junior had stolen many hearts. Jugson stood there as a statue, hesitating. The dark Lord leaned forward looking directly at Jugson, clearing his throat. "What are you waiting for?" Everyone looked impatiently at the wizard.

A moment Jugson was quiet then he apperated away, followed by a load roar again and the hollow laugh from Lord Voldemort. Jugson did not return, but Lucius would guess that he had done what was to be done to the sister. Lucius scudded by the notion. But as a pureblood Jugson was allowed to take care of his own family in private. If only Lucius had had that chance. But Draco's crimes had been more severe than the crimes of Jugson's sister.

"Next matter, Lucius." Lord Voldemort said, turning his white head towards Lucius. Lucius tried to hide his emotions. "My Lord?"

"I hear that France is ours and that you and our loyal supporters over the canal are to be congratulated?" There was something dangerous in his voice but it was impossible for Lucius to point out what it meant. He would soon enough figure it out.

"You have made some strange dispositions lately? Hm?" Lucius just bowed. "My Lord, I am your faithful servant." "Lucius, Lucius..."

The white snake was hissing next to its master. "Crucio." the dark Lord shouted, sending a shock wave of pain through Lucius.

"And blood-traitors none the less, I am shocked." Again he sent a curse towards Lucius. The pain lasted a bit longer this time. Lucius grunted and pulled himself to his feet again. "You can be happy that I need you, for now." Lucius bowed, not saying a word. The room was completely silent, all looking nervously on their master.


	8. To Hell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of Ms. Rowling.

* * *

**To Hell**

Lucius could feel his whole body ache with the aftershock of the curses. After his unpleasant experience at the Avery mansion, he had placed himself next to the fire in the small parlour in Malfoy Manor. He was wearing his dark green robes, supporting himself to his cane and leaning towards the fire. Alcohol and the Cruciatus curse usually went bad together, but at this moment he didn't care.

He had left the dark Lord and the supporters shortly after having received his punishment. A title of minister was not worth much at such times.

"Mr. Malfoy. Who have you been assisting in France?" A light female voice rang from the door to the larger dining room. He had not known Ginevra had returned; for a moment he had completely forgot about her.

"I have no intention of relating any affairs of mine to someone like you." Lucius said turning his face toward the fire again.

"I guess they weren't much of a threat since you are still alive." She mussed, walking towards the fire. He gave a careless grunt. "You wouldn't care, Mrs. Malfoy." He said, with no indication of wanting to have a conversation with her.

"Hm, no-matter. I guess you're right; I really don't want to know." She concluded a moment after when he did not elaborate. "That is a wise attitude, Mrs. Malfoy." Lucius said.

The darkness of the room made it difficult to see her face. But she was wearing a thick white woollen robe, giving her a ghostly appearance. She was pale and her red hair was hidden in the hood. Lucius did not recognize the robe; it had not been one of Narcissa's. "Do you miss him badly?" She asked, which made him look up. "Who, Mrs. Malfoy?" "Draco." She said sadly. Lucius did not reply, staring at her with no hint of emotions. He might miss his son, but he was not about to discuss it with this girl.

"Where were you tonight?" He asked her suspiciously instead. "Same place as you; in hell." She answered cheekily. He almost wanted to laugh; how could she know how he felt.

"I have a message for you. Prof. Snape will be passing by, he will be taking over the campaign in France," She said. Carelessly, she removed her hood and placed herself in the chair next to him. He drank of the firewhiskey again,

"Really? And who sent this message?"

"Tom." She answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. More likely she had it from Severus himself. Lucius felt a betraying feeling of jealousy, which he assured himself, was due to the campaign in France.

"Do not worry." She continued, "I am not a willing servant to your dark Lord." He did not reply. Just drank another sip of the alcohol. A painting next to the chimney depicting an elderly wizard with white hair and medieval clothes began coughing violently.

Lucius ignored the outburst from the painting and measured his daughter-in-law a moment. "Such braveness, my sweet girl, for someone known to associate with muggleborns and worse." Lucius said, sipping of the firewhiskey. Ginevra laughed for a moment. "...and you are very brave for a supposedly loyal servant." She said mockingly. This made him grip her arms in an outburst of sudden anger. The girl did not respond.

"Do not play games with me, girl." Lucius said, driving her onto the floor. She did not resist. It felt as though she had been expecting the attack. Under the roughly weaved wool of her robes, he could hear her heart beating violently.

"I have already warned you once." His hoarse voice breathed into her face. "You might not be born a Malfoy; however, you should act like one." She did not respond to this. Her freckled face made her look younger than she was; he caressed it slowly with his wand. She was completely passive. "If it was not for the dark Lord, I would have killed you a long time ago." He hissed, removing her wand slowly from her sleeve; strangely enough this made her relax. "I know." She whispered without any hint of emotion.

He let a hand slip under her robe. He had expected her to at least wince at his touch as she had done when he had threatened her before the victory party, but she just remained calm, eyes fixed directly at him. Under the woollen layer of robe, she was not wearing any undergarments. The soft warm skin felt arousing under him. Her pale skin illuminated by the weak flames in the mantel, she could just as well have been on fire.

For a moment he considered, before he again let go. Like a kicked dog she collected her wand and humped out of the parlour. He removed his long hair from his face, and as dignified as he could he placed himself back into the comfort of his chair, taking another sip of the firewhiskey. So this was what he was now, a man uncontrolled enough to be provoked by this unrefined girl.


End file.
